Blood of Olympus!
by smilequigley96
Summary: Look this is nothing serious okay! but i do enjoy writing this! Percy arrives back at camp, for the first time in ages, a year i think? Everyone missed him dearly yada yada ya but is he actually the one who saves the day? hmmmm maybe? you will have to read and find out! ;)


**OK so here's the deal people's! this is how I WANT THE ENDING TO BE LIKE! **

**So in other words, i will be very dramatic!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Camp half-blood and Camp Jupiter were about to go into war, all the soldiers and warriors were standing in battle position. The Argo ll started hovering above them with the Athenian statue hanging from it, everyone looked up and gasped. They all made room so they could land the statue, once it was safely placed on the ground, the Argo ll sailed to land away from everyone.

"What the?" someone from Camp half-blood said

"They found it" someone from Camp Jupiter said and they all knelt for a second and then rose up again, the Greek camp looking confused.

Suddenly some Greeks gasped and started pointing to the Argo ll, the Roman's turned around to see what they were talking about.

"Is that Percy?"

"She found him"

"What happened to Nico?"

"LEO!"

As they walked down to everyone, Tyson and Ella ran/flew to them and engulfed Percy in a bone crushing hug.

"Percy! Your ok" he said happily as Ella stood behind them.

"Yeah, but at the moment i'm not, you're crushing me" Percy gasped. Tyson released him , "Sorry brother"

"It's ok i missed you too" he said smiling at him, then turning to Ella he asked,

"How are you Ella?"

"Ella is good" she replied.

As they got to the bottom no one moved from their spots unsure of what to do.

However some of the Aphrodite campers, from both camps, gave Nico suspicious looks. He groaned annoyed and rolled his eyes,

"Nico have you-" one of them started but he interrupted them, "No don't please" he pleaded for them to say nothing. He turned to coach Hedge, who was supporting him, "Please help me to the infirmary"

As they walked away Percy's eyes lingered on Nico for a while as Jason watched him, he felt sorry for them both, unable to tell anyone and not knowing.

Suddenly a loud bark brought everyone out from their conversations. Some people screamed and scattered as Mrs. O'leary came pounding towards Percy, some grabbed their weapons.

"Hey girl!" he said as she jumped on him sending him to the floor, licking his face.

"Wait! its your pet?" someone from camp Jupiter said shocked.

"Unfortunatly!" Annabeth said with a sigh.

"Okay, Okay girl stop your crushing me!" Percy said pushing her off him standing up.

Suddenly Chiron voice was heard.

"Percy?" Percy looked up from playing with Mrs. O'leary.

"Yeah who's talking?"

"Percy it's Chiron" Annabeth whispered in his ear.

"Chiron!" he whispered back shocked, then started looking around for him.

"Everyone get back, i need to talk with them" Chiron ordered. When everyone stood back Percy's eyes landed on Chiron, they both simply stared.

"Percy my boy, you're back, and alive!" he said with his arms out.

"Yeah!" he said quietly unsure how to talk he was shocked, but he smiled and walked over to embrace him.

After pulling away Chiron had this longing look in his eyes.

"Whats wrong Chiron?" Percy asked

"I never thought i was going to see you again" he said barely above a whisper. Percy looked down feeling the same way.

"I've watched you grow up and change into the man you are today; when you were taken i though i had failed" he said and looked down at Percy with a sad expression.

"You mean a lot to me Percy, more than you can imagine, i love you like you are my own son" he said, everyone was quiet while they watched. Percy bit his lip and scrunched his face as he closed his eyes then opened them and took a raspy breath as he looked at Chiron.

"Well i wouldn't be here now if you had failed" he said pursing his lips.

Chiron sighed then smiled nodding his head, "Come you must tell me what's happening and what we should do next"

After the conference they walked out to help the romans get the statue on to the ship to take it back with them to Camp Jupiter when Percy spotted Nico coming out of the Infirmary.

"Nico!" he called, Nico looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine" he mumbled and walked away.

"Nico wait!" Percy said running after him, "Hang on, i know that your hiding something, what is it? maybe i can help?"

"No its nothing Percy, don't worry about it" he shrugged trying to walk away again.

Again Percy grabbed his arm stopping him, he turned him back around and pleaded with him.

"Please, i won't hate you, is that what your afraid of?" Nico sighed

"When i was little i hated Annabeth beca-" but Nico stopped and went to walk away suddenly changing his mind

"Nico please just tell me" Percy said stopping him

"No Percy just go away"

"Please i'm trying to help"

"You wouldn't understand" Nico said walking around him but Percy grabbed his arm.

"Nico i'm here for you, its ok you can tell me" but Nico hung his head and shook it.

"No please just let it go." and he ripped his arm from Percy's grasp and walked away. When he looked up he saw Charlie from the Aphrodite cabin staring at them with wide eyes.

"You-" he started

"NO please don't tell anyone, especially Percy" he pleaded and Charlie nodded, so Nico quickly ran off.

"Why won't he tell me?" Percy asked, "I want to help but i can't and i don't understand why?"

"He's going through a rough time at the moment, his emotions are all over the place" Charlie said

"Emotions?" Percy asked

"Yeah" Charlie said and walked away.

Percy sighed and walked to the arena where everyone was gathered, talking, eating, getting to know the roman's, and as soon as he entered Grover's voice filled the room, stopping everyone's conversations.

"PERCY!" he yelled, Percy looked up and smiled at the sight of his old friend.

"Hey Grover!" he said as Grover ran over to Percy and engulfed him in a hug.

"Oh man Perc i've missed you so much, we need to catch up, there's so much happening and you just disappeared, i thought i was never going to see you again and-"

"Grover shut up!" Percy said chuckling. So they sat down and started talking, the Stoll brothers annoying them like usual.

"Oh great you're alive" Clarice said when she spotted him, he looked up and smirked.

"Yep, went to Tartarus and back just for you Clarice" she smirked back, slightly amazed but didn't want to show that. She rolled her eyes and walked away saying.

"Yeah i don't care Kelp head"

"Hey that's my nick name for him!" Thalia's voice said behind him.

"Thalia!" Jason said shocked to see her.

"Hey Jas" She smiled and her Hunters all walked around her to sit down, eat and talk. Jason got up and gave her a hug.

"I got here s soon as i could when i heard that Percy was back" she said, mainly to answer Jason's unsaid question.

"Awe you missed me!" Percy said in awe.

"Like hell i did Kelp head, i just want to know how your still alive?"

"That's what i want to know!" Clarice's voice yelled out. All eyes turned to Percy now, waiting for him to answer.

Suddenly his confident side fell into the shadow's, he looked around at all of them staring at him, he was suddenly nervous and looked down at the ground. Annabeth got up and walked over to him, putting am arm around him.

"Uh maybe another time, we don't exactly want to remember that place right now" she said for him and Thalia nodded understanding.

"Percy have you visited the infirmary yet?" Annabeth asked as Percy rubbed his next and scrunched his face up as a throbbing pain flared up again.

"No i'm fine-"

"Percy i've lost count as to how many times you have almost died, Bob and the others tried their best to help but you need-"

"NO Annabeth i don't just drop it okay"

"NO! and if you don't get your sorry, sick arse down to the infirmary now i will drag you there!" she said sternly, he sighed annoyed as everyone chuckled.

"You better go Percy, It would be so embarrassing if you got in trouble off your girlfriend with everyone watching!" Clarice said being annoying

"Shut up clarice, i won't even hesitate to flush your head down the toilet again!" He growled frustrated.

"Do you wanna go me Kelp head, i dare you to!" she said getting up.

"No not really, i have better things to do" he said also getting up, ignoring Annabeth pulling his sleeve.

"Oh yeah like what?" she said picking up her plate and throwing it at him. He quickly threw his arms in front of himself, blocking defence as water shot up from no-where catching the food. Everyone gasped as Clarice smirked.

Percy removed the food and made the water to swirl around Clarice's head.

"Go on Kelp head drop the water on her" Thalia taunted behind him.

"Should i drown her to?"

"Yeah why not, at least she will stop annoying you" Nico said walking over.

"Geez you guys are so..." someone from the Roman camp said amazed

"Annoying, stupid what word are you looking for?" Grover said

"Um i was actually going to say fun and entertaining, nothing like this happens at our camp"

"Yeah that's because Rayna would have our heads if we did, she likes order not fun" another roman said

"Come on Kelp head make your decision, i've got things to do" Clarice said

"Oh yeah like what? scaring younger campers?" he said walking over to her.

"Well yeah its in my daily routine"

Percy made the water grow bigger above her head.

"Oh its getting bigger everyone. Why are you holding back, just let it go."

"You guys do realize that its only water!" a roman said, all eyes turned to him.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Clarice said

"My point? you're making a big thing about getting wet, i don't understand what the problem is?"

"Oh their problem goes way back to when Percy was new here, they were annoying each other and he made the bathroom explode all over Clarice, so its like a thing to see who's bigger and better" Travis said

"Riigghhtt"

Suddenly the sky rumbled and a single lightening shot zapped Percy, causing him release the water on Clarice and fall to the ground twitching.

"He was taking to long!" Thalia explained as everyone stood shocked.

"That could kill him you know" a girl from the roman camp said standing up.

"Sweetheart that's nothing, this kid has a death wish with every god on Olympus, and not to mention he has been to Tartarus" Thalia said

"How many times has he been poisoned Annabeth?" Leo said

"I've lost count" she said walking over to him as he got on all his fours. Well with that the girl sat back down.

"Thalia your dead meat" Jason warned as Percy glared at her.

"Oh its fine i have plenty of time to run away he has to re-charge at the lake first" she said underestimating him.

"Oh you sure about that?" He said looking to the side then back at Percy

"Yeah why?" he pointed at the lake.

"Looks like the lake is coming to him"

"And you!" Grover said backing away.

"Yeah everyone you might want to clear out!" he yelled, except no-one moved

"Percy stop calm down!" Annabeth said grabbing his arms but he pulled away and walked over to Thalia, Annabeth sighed and walked away to Grover and the others who understood just how serious this was getting.

As the water go closer and closer, bigger and bigger a few of the Roman campers started to get up and back away.

"See these guys are smart, the others are just plain dumb!" Clarice said

"Hey-" Grover started to yell but Clarice cut him off.

"No! don't say anything! lets see what happens to them" Clarice said

"Geez your so mean!" a Roman said

"Well we did warn them!" Frank said

"See this kid understands, Who's your god?" Clarice asked Frank.

"Uh Mars, or Ares for Greek"

"Ares! oh ok uh same! Cool well welcome to the family brother. Actually yeah i can see it now your massive, makes sense!"

Everyone's attention was back to Percy and Thalia when a scream was heard. A roman girl was almost swallowed by the water so they ran away to get out of the way.

"Oh damn nothing happened to them!" Clarice said pouting.

"Percy give up, you're too weak" Thalia taunted, lightening sparkling between her fingers, "You always have been"

"We'll see about that" He replied and made the water to wash around her.

"PERCY STOP THIS NOW! YOU NEED TO GO TO THE INFIRMARY BEFORE YOU PASS OUT!" Annabeth yelled but he didn't listen.

"He is going to pass out any minute, that stupid ego of his" she muttered annoyed.

Percy made the water slowly lift Thalia off the ground.

"Percy put me down!" she yelled and zapped him with the lightning. He flew backwards and landed in the water as she fell and landed on the ground with a thump.

"Ugh Percy you kelp head!" she yelled rubbing her bum when she got up. He got up laughing.

"Do you want some ice for your bum?" he asked walking over to her laughing.

"Shut up Kelp head" she said shoving him.

After a while when it was safe for the others to come out, Percy started to feel light headed.

"Whoa you alright mate?" A roman asked as Percy bent over holding his stomach.

"See i told you!" Annabeth said, "We're going to the infirmary now! Frank can you carry him please"

"Uh sure" he said walking over to Percy.

"No, no i'm fine, it's ok" he said standing up but bent over again with a groan.

"Frank just pick him up he's to weak to do anything"

"Uh ok" so he gathered Percy in his arms just as his legs gave away, his head hung back.

"What did i saw, he's out like a light, seaweed brain" she sighed shaking her head.

"What's wrong with him?" Someone asked

"He's been poisoned one to many times, when they were down there" Piper said

"He will be fine though?" Another asked

"Yeah, i hope" Jason said

"He will be guys relax!" Hazel said trying to be optimistic.

"Ugh you guys are se wimpy!" Clarice said walking away.

**If you could please review that would be dandy! **


End file.
